Noche Plateada
by Ashanty Morgenstern
Summary: "Bajo la protección de la oscuridad podían amarse sin prejuicios. Ocultos en el manto de las sábanas blancas sus cuerpos desnudos se unieron para volverse uno mismo." One-shot.


**Hola. Esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction, este escrito sólo está disponible en las notas de mi facebook así que si lo ven por ahí es plagio è_e**

**Escribo esto porque Malec es mi pareja favorita de TMI, siento que son perfectos el uno para el otro y su desarrollo en los libros desde que iniciaron su relación es simplemente perfecta y saludable, cada uno ayudo al otro a superar sus miedos. ¿Se nota mi amor por mis pequeños bebés?**

**Espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerla :D**

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes tan increíbles pertenecen a la perfecta Cassandra Clare, si fuera por mí Malec sería feliz por siempre y para siempre y hubiera cambiado el destino de uno de los personajes que no merecía el final que tuvo.

* * *

_"Bajo la protección de la oscuridad podían amarse sin prejuicios. Ocultos en el manto de las sábanas blancas sus cuerpos desnudos se unieron para volverse uno mismo."_

_. . ._

La luz de la Luna brilló dentro del apartamento como si fueran mil estrellas, su pálido y plateado resplandor iluminó el cuerpo de dos amantes que se entregaban en caricias mutuas. En la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar simplemente se podían observar dos figuras humanas que se abrazaban tan fuertemente como si quisieran unirse en una misma persona, tan ajenos a la sigilosa y tímida luz que se acercaba a ellos. Su burbuja de espacio personal parecía forjar con acero los límites entre su momento romántico y el mundo dormido de Manhattan.

El silencio que reinaba en la oscuridad recién iluminada se vio interrumpido por un gemido audible que fue acompañado por el susurro suave y delicado de un nombre. La pareja de amantes enredó sus bocas en un beso ansioso, urgidos de ocupar sus lenguas en un trabajo más importante que el sólo hablar.

—Magnus…—Alexander Lightwood nunca creyó que un par de manos pudieran derretir su cuerpo con tanta facilidad, que hiciera flaquear sus piernas dejándolo sin energías, exhausto pero siempre con ganas de más, nunca lo creyó posible hasta que conoció a Magnus Bane, aquél brujo libertino que había gozado de los años y había ganado esa experiencia que hacía que ahora Alec se derritiera entre sus brazos como si no tuviera más opción. Sus suaves y largos dedos se aferraban a sus caderas eliminando el inexistente espacio que había entre ellos, Alec tuvo que arquear su espalda para poder seguir besando aquellos labios tan adictivos, tan carnosos y suaves. Podía sentir los desbocados latidos del corazón de Magnus seguir los ritmos del suyo, estaban sincronizados en ese momento y eso hacía del momento aún más íntimo. Desgraciadamente, Alec muy a su pesar se separó un poco de él sin alejar del todo su cuerpo del ajeno, estaba pasando de su toque de queda, él nunca se quedaba hasta el amanecer en cama del brujo. Huía como una señorita que no quería ser descubierta y en parte era esa la razón.

—Tengo que irme. —Murmuró con voz temblorosa mirando los ojos verde dorado tan hipnotizastes de Magnus. No quería ver de nuevo aquella expresión que cruzaba por su rostro cuando él se marchaba… pero lo sentía tan necesario. Esta vez, para su sorpresa, Magnus no dijo absolutamente nada. En cambio enterró su rostro en el cuello del chico, Alec respingó al sentir sus labios calientes y húmedos sobre su piel, dejándose llevar cerró sus ojos.

—Quédate —Sus labios siguieron el contorno de aquél rostro de facciones angulosas; un rostro de ángel, pensó Magnus repartiendo pequeños besos por todo el cuello. Esta noche no lo dejaría ir, no quería abrumar al nefilim con sus sentimientos pero el egoísmo le gritaba que hoy era una noche en que lo haría disfrutar y olvidar por un momento las heridas que le causaba el rechazo de su propia raza. —Quédate esta noche…

—Pero…—La réplica que tenía preparada se vio interrumpida por un beso salvaje que aprisionó sus labios. Gimiendo bajo intentó alejarse sólo para verse envuelto de nuevo entre aquellos brazos tan fuertes que lo apretujaban contra el pecho duro y musculoso del brujo. Esta noche se rindió, se dejó llevar ¿qué podía perder?

El brujo podía sentir la necesidad de poseer aquel cuerpo tan exquisito recorrer su cuerpo como un ardiente fuego de pasión que le quemaba la piel, Alec poseía un cuerpo muy flexible que se ajustaba a las caricias de Magnus, cada gemido que provenía de aquella boca tan deliciosa le hacía perder la razón y aumentar su excitación. Este nefilim definitivamente no conocía el poder que ejercía sobre el brujo, debía ser un castigo ser tan jodidamente irresistible sin siquiera saberlo. Magnus deslizó sus dedos bajo la camiseta de Alec al sentir las manos del chico enredarse en su cabello, en ese momento lo menos que le importaba era si esas pálidas y suaves manos terminaban llenas de purpurina por aquella acción que hacía que sus bocas se acercarán más, lo único que le importaba era devorar su boca, marcar sus labios en él para que nadie más se atreviera a tocarlo como él lo hacía. Tironeando suavemente de su labio inferior se permitió acariciar la piel expuesta en la espalda de Alec, sonriendo ante el estremecimiento que causó en él. Era una recompensa placentera ver como el pequeño joven se estremecía ante cada roce de sus manos contra su piel.

En un momento ya no eran besos suaves y amorosos sino besos hambrientos que demandaban el aliento ajeno combinando con el otro, era la necesidad de sentir el dulce sabor de sus bocas unirse en un placer que les hacía gemir a ambos. Las caricias pasaron de ser tímidas a ser ansiosas, a recorrer la piel ajena queriendo marcar sus dedos en cada rincón de esta. Y entonces las exigencias de sus cuerpos eran tales que las ropas les estorbaban cruelmente, sin separar sus labios se despojaron de ellas sin que alguno de los dos supiera el momento exacto en que se habían desnudado mutuamente, Alec sólo había sido ligeramente consciente del roce de las manos de Magnus sobre su pecho desnudo cuando se deshizo de su camisa, recordaba también sus largos y experimentados dedos jugar con sus ya erectos pezones, provocándolo, haciendo que se perdiera más en el éxtasis del placer que inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo. La necesidad de sentir sus cuerpos cerca se convertía rápidamente en un fuego voraz que amenazaba con incendiarlos a ambos, era una urgencia que necesitaba ser controlada con fuertes embestidas y pieles desnudas chocando suavemente entre sí.

Su cuerpo se vio de pronto aprisionado contra la cama y el cuerpo de Magnus encima de él. Contuvo un gemido al sentir sus erecciones chocar accidentalmente entre el ajetreo de caricias furtivas, era como enviar una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo. Caliente y tan excitado como estaba necesitaba sentirlo ya dentro de él, que lo embistiera y le arrancará gemidos como sólo él sabía.

* * *

Magnus se hundía más profundamente en Alec con el movimiento de sus caderas, cada embestida estaba acompañada de un jadeo y un gemido que los hacía estremecer a ambos. El chico se retorcía de placer en la cama cuando una nueva embestida, profunda y placentera, lo atacaba haciendo que sus ojos se nublaran de placer. Sus labios ya rojos e hinchados de tantos besos, se entreabrían sólo para acariciar el nombre de Magnus en gemidos entrecortados, el brujo disfrutaba escuchar su nombre sintiéndose tan apretado y cálido dentro de él. Las uñas del joven se clavaban con fuerza en la piel desnuda de la espalda de Magnus pero él no hacía más que una mueca, entendía que aquél cuerpo que tenía sometido en la cama se debía adaptar a la invasión de su miembro, podía sentir la estrechez de su entrada atraparlo y enviar estremecimientos placenteros por todo su cuerpo…

Muchos amantes habían pasado por su cama, las noches eran su fiel confidente de las travesías que sostenía con extraños en mitad de la noche, su piel conocía caricias de distintas manos pero ahora, justo ahora, después de darse por vencido y dejar de buscar el amor, él lo había encontrado. Y ahora sentía sus caricias no sólo en la piel como sus demás amantes, este era algo distinto, tan nuevo que le asustaba. Experimentaba nuevas caricias tan torpes e inexpertas pero que acunaban su corazón y liberaban su alma condenada, y aquello era más de lo que podía pedir por el precio de su eternidad.


End file.
